demon_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Realm Wiki
A YEAR LIVE • OVER 40,000 POSTS AND COUNTING • 200+ RESIDENTS Welcome to the Demon Realm Wiki Among humans, the City is known as an inexplicable, paradoxical phenomenon that came into existence when the barrier broke. To demons, the City has always just been. We like to think it’s a mystery even to them — though it probably isn’t. That said, the City acts as its own political entity, policing and governing itself while proclaiming diplomatic neutrality. For all intents and purposes, the City is its own country, and a prominent one at that. The City exists in an extra-dimensional space — a place in between reality. It shifts and changes organically, and seems to be a truly limitless and infinite construction. From the outside, the City appears to be nothing but an average tower, but upon entering the structure the City develops into a massive and sprawling metropolis. The City is composed of an incredible number of floors, each unique. Each floor of the City appears to be its own encapsulated segment of the City. Don’t be mistaken, however. One floor can be as large as the entirety of Beijing, and then some, and every floor within the City is prone to spontaneous and seemingly inexplicable change. While some floors are more stable than others, very few places within the City are fixed. Needless to say, the City is one-of-a-kind. While there are other pocket cities, the City is without a doubt one of the largest, most affluent, and most powerful ones around. It also boasts the status of a world leader, with many mega-corporations (particularly demon-led ones) establishing their headquarters within the City. Further, the City houses the Panopticon, one of only a handful of maximum security prisons capable of containing demons, and remains one of the leading locations for demonological research, development, and instruction. Summary You were born lucky, kid. The modern age means medicine, technology, and your own personal demon to guide and manipulate you. Have you been to the City yet? Economists and sociologists are proclaiming it the capital of our world, and it’s true what they say: the City is a gorgeous mess of us, of our dreams, our hopes, and our aspirations — or maybe not. The City’s always seemed to have a mind of its own. My point is, conflicts may seem far away — except when they’re dumped on your doorstep. That’s when you call in the cops... or the robbers. Maybe you’re fleeing a conflict. Maybe you’re fleeing poverty. Maybe you and your demon are reaching out with hungry hands to grab the opportunities the City is famous for. In this world where all children are born with two souls — human and demon — the City is all of us. Or none of us. Regardless, work on bettering yourself. You know what I mean: evolve your ascensions, learn new dominions, put that magic to work! Just don’t burn down the City. You’ll do fine. Important Documents New Player Guide This guide is a must-read for all new players, and can be helpful even for veterans! Frommer's Guide An in-character guidebook to the City. The City General information on the City - and its floors - can be found here! Businesses A listing of known businesses belonging to residents of the City. Dominions Want to know what kind of magical powers are available, and how to get them? Check out this page! And be sure to follow the internal links to find breakdowns of all the dominion types! Ascensions Humans can ascend, though how often this mysterious process happens appears to be based on how they live their life: the relationships they form, the risks they take, the changes to themselves they pursue or enable. There are a few things that are known, though. Factions Want to figure out where to put your new character? A complete list of all the factions and what they do can be found here! Posting Not sure how to post? Want to know about things like Postravaganza and Milestones? Look no further! Here's where you can find all that info! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Character Creation